


Kind of Scary

by liaw-mostlydead (Firefly264)



Series: Humanstuck 'verse [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, GHB is a good dad, Humanstuck, Introspection, Makara family, Papa Signless, Silas Vantas is everyone's dad, Stream of Consciousness, accept it child he is your father now he is so proud of you, he just sucks at parenting sometimes, he's like nine so it's not too bad, it's gamzee what do you expect, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly264/pseuds/liaw-mostlydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your best bro's dad is a scary motherfucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I shouldn't write two Vantas-centric fics in a row. So I made it Gamzee's POV and called it GamKar.   
> (that's a lie it's just more papa vantas)  
> (this whole AU is a lie it's all just papa vantas no one else)

Your best bro's dad is a scary motherfucker. 

You tell him that, and he laughs. 

"Dad's not scary," he says, like you're stupid, which you kind of are. "He cries at sad movies and hates spiders, that's not scary."

You tell him he cries at sad movies too, and he calls you a stupid shitlicker. Your best bro makes you laugh. 

His dad's real strong, kinda like yours but not as big. He's got these big shoulders that look like he could carry you easy. You've seen him pick up your best bro, and sometimes his brother, like it was nothing. 

Your best bro has a crazy family, with a mom that ain't actually his mom and two sisters to match him and his brother. You get to go over there a lot, and you go up to your bro's room and hang for hours. He's got posters all over his walls, and you take turns playing games on his computer while you sit on the bed, or sometimes on the floor in a nest of blankets and comfy shit like that. 

Your family is pretty chill, 'cept when Kurloz gets caught doing some bad shit and your dad has to be a 'responsible motherfucking adult'. Then everything gets tense and uncomfortable and you gotta clean out the house before the nice social worker lady comes to check shit out. That hasn't happened for a while though, ‘cause dad wants you boys to have a good future, and he don't want to get thrown back in jail, especially if it means losing you. 

Your best bro's dad doesn't like your dad. He likes you, but not your dad. You don't know how you feel about that. You're happy that he likes you, because he's funny, and if he didn't like you then you wouldn't get to see your bro as much. 

He (your bro's dad) asked once why you call him bro instead of Karkat. You shrugged, said it just felt right, and you gotta do what feels right or you ain't being truthful with yourself. He laughed and nodded, and said he calls your bro _pequeño cámbaro_ , which means little crab, and Karkat hates it but in a good kind of way. 

Not knowing what to do with this information, you call your bro a crab once and nearly get your ears shouted off. Worth it. He goes bright red and cute when he's mad-in-a-good-way. 

Kurloz starts yelling at your dad one day, saying nasty shit about stuff that happened before you were born that you don't wholly understand, and he gets kicked out of the house. Your dad gets real mad sometimes, and it's scary, all loud and vicious, then deadly quiet. 

He forgets you at school, and you go over to your best bro's house and don't say a word on why your dad who loves you more than anything won't be bothered to come looking for you. 

Your best bro's dad is a scary motherfucker, who finds out Kurloz is at his best bro Mituna's house and you're here because you don't wanna go home, and calls your dad. Your dad, who's big and loud and intimidating, who you've never seen cowed. 

Mr. Vantas, who you respect and fear and like a lot, starts hollering at him. 

You're listening in on the line with another phone, and your bro is wearing a face that you think yours is matching. Shocked and impressed, and maybe kind of scared. 

Your dad spits back curses and excuses, but Vantas just talks over him, asking _what kind of father leaves his children to fend for themselves?_ Saying, _you can't call yourself their parent and then send them away_. 

Your dad's got nothing to say to that. He calls Vantas a motherfucker, and some other choice words, and hangs up. 

You stay the night, and after school the next day your dad's standing outside waiting for you. Kurloz comes home that night, and all that bad shit gets hashed right out. Your dad loves you; your dad never would hurt you. 

"Family's all we've got," he says. "Blood and bonds, that shit's most important of all, don't you forget that."

He won't phone your best bro's dad back, because he's a prideful piece of shit (and you can say that because he says it first). So you tell your best bro's dad, who is a scary motherfucker who you like rather a lot, that things are chill again, and you appreciate all he did. 

He says you’re always welcome for dinner or anything, and he guesses your family can come sometime too. 

You tell your best bro that his dad is the shit. 

"I told you," he says, like you're stupid, which you kind of are. "Kind of scary, though."

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in a pile of trash* yes i am home


End file.
